


Super Market Series

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: wat is this(7/21/20 NOTE: I moved all the works from the series into one work to save space.
Relationships: Ness/Paula Polestar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Ness buys an apple

**Author's Note:**

> why would you read this anyways what

It was a lovely day, or at least Ness thought. He was half awake at 7 when he got up for the day. As he plodded down the heavy stairs of his home, he grabbed a glass of milk. He thought to himself.  _ Man, I should probably make some grub. _ He heated up some waffles, scrambled a few eggs, and tossed a couple strips of bacon. As he set down the plates, one for him and one for Paula, He thought to himself  _ This would taste better with an apple. _ So he went to look for an apple. But to his utter disbelief, there wasn’t a single apple in sight. “GOD DA-($#))@()%(@%)(“ And he went on for at least two minutes. Slightly annoyed, he grabbed some money, and wrote a note for Paula:  _ Went to go buy an apple. See you later. _ He stepped outside to the bright sun. truly, it was a nice day out. He could have used PK Teleport to get to the Onett supermarket, but was a nice day out. So he walked on and on.

Paula woke up at eight to smell something delicious in the kitchen. She walked down to see two steaming plates of eggs, waffles, and bacon. There was a note on the table. It said:  _ Went to go buy an apple. See you later. _ She looked at it, then snorted. Ness was really stupid sometimes.

Ness continued strolling down the sidewalk, until he reached the supermarket. He looked around and grabbed the best one he could find, along with a couple others. He made his way home, where he and Paula ate their breakfast with an apple along. 

  
  


The end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Paula buys an orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay

Paula woke up the next morning to find her boyfriend Ness was still asleep. Snickering, she got up for the day. After a brief shower and a change of clothing, she stepped downstairs and stretched. Truly it was a nice day out. She looked around, wanting some orange juice. But to her horror, there wasn’t any. So she decided to go to the supermarket to get it. She wrote a note to Ness:  _ Went out. Be right back. _ And she pulled on her shoes and walked outside. 

Ness woke up to find Paula’s bed empty. Confused, he walked downstairs, where he saw a note.  _ Went out. Be right back. _ He stared at it, confused, until he chuckled. Paula was mysterious sometimes.

As Paula strolled down the streets, she saw nothing bad happening. She reached the market to find out: THERE WAS NO MORE ORANGE JUICE! So she went to buy some oranges. After putting a couple thousand bags into her cart, she checked out, and raced back home. As she squeezed out orange after orange, the smell of pancakes wafted into her nostrils. She noticed Ness in the kitchen, making pancakes. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. 

With orange juice, of course.

  
  


Which Ness complained was too sour

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasted twenty seconds of your life. Yay!


	3. Jeff buys an banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whee

Jeff was yawning and getting up after another night of tinkering with his Instant Teleportation Machine, or just a portal. He got up groggily, and walked to his kitchen. He lived a nice life after the war against Giygas, with his fame as an inventor and his new fame with saving the whole wide world. He looked around his kitchen and groaned. No more food. He got dressed, grabbed his car keys and drove to the Onett Super Market. He got out, and looked around for some food. He stuffed some cereal and milk into his cart, along with some mangoes. Then he saw the holy grail. Bananas. He ran to it and stuffed banana after banana into his already full cart. After paying, he rushed back home and profoundly enjoyed a breakfast of cereal. After, he walked out onto his balcony, and snacked on his banana. The sun was out, he had his banana, and all was right in the world.

  
  


The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasted ten seconds this time.


	4. Poo buys rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not racist I swear, okay? I'm asian.

Poo buys rice.

Not racist don’t worry i love rice and eat it daily

King Poo woke up to another shitty day on Dalaam. After getting up, he realized to his utter disbelief, he was out of rice. It was horrible. So he decided to get some.

After PK Teleporting to the nearest market, he realized there was no rice either. The people in the streets were wailing, and people were panicking. Chaos was everywhere. He stood on a wooden crate. “People! I, King Poo, will buy rice!” They all stopped and praised him. Then he /tp’d outta there. 

After stealing a supermarket’s worth of food, Poo felt happy and ate his meal.

  
  
  


Then the FBI showed up.

“FBI, OPEN UP!” The door burst open, and fifty agents surrounded the young king.

“Wait, I can explain-” The FBI cut him off.

“UR UNDER ARREST!” Poo was shocked.

“YOU AIN’T TAKING ME ALIVE!” The FBI shook their heads.

“I DON’T PLAN TO!” Poo gasped.

The leader stepped forward and pulled out his M416. 

“Yippee ki yay, mother fuckers. And they opened fire.

Poo ded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasted forty seconds this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You just lost thirty seconds of your life. Yay.


End file.
